Housings of this type are often used for the weatherproof accommodation of components used in telecommunications and data transfer applications, the framework being arranged on a base, from which the cables emerge, and serving to retain the abovementioned components, to which or from which cables are then routed.
Outdoor housings in the case of which the base is connected to a bottom base part and the two are designed integrally together, the bottom base part often being set in the ground, are known. This bottom base part serves, on the one hand, for mechanically stabilizing the outdoor housing and, on the other hand, for protecting the cables emerging from the earth.
In order to fulfill the constantly increasing requirements for information, it is necessary to install new telecommunications and data networks or to enlarge existing networks. Regardless of the type of cabling technology or radio technology used in telecommunications, all the technologies have in common the fact that electrical components have to be decentralized more and more from the regional exchanges or telecommunications centers to residential developments or remote branch locations. The applicant has already proposed, in other applications, to double the frameworks provided on such bases and to form new housing structures by arranging similar conventional outdoor housings in parallel or by using hollow profile rails. These are metal parts which themselves have sufficient inherent rigidity and serve, in any order, for encasing the frameworks, or the rails themselves are parts of the frameworks for the attachment of the electrical components.
A further problem is that the cable-branching arrangements which are increasingly having to be set up or similar distributor housings or housings for radio stations in existing residential developments must not be obtrusive. Hitherto conventional, functional outdoor housings seldom satisfy this requirement. A further problem is that the prior-art outdoor housings assembled using metal or plastic parts are not very user-friendly.